The Photobooth, The Candyshop
by Mrs.AdamBrody
Summary: What happens on a very boring day, and Summer finds she likes BOTH Seths suggestions? SS, very fluffy please read, cute.. i think :


Heres my latest one shot, Its just for fun, and I hope its cute! Enjoy!

The Photobooth,The Candyshop

"Cohennn, I'm bored, lets go to the mall."

"Well, I don't know what to do, Summer, whatever I say we never end up doing anyway." Seth pouted, galloping Captain Oats back and forth on his sheets.

Summer sat up. "Thats because whenever you suggest anything, it's always sex."

"I don't get you point."

Summer brushed off his dumb-ass remark. "Cohenn, I'm bored."

"Yeah, we'll, I have a suggestion."

Summer glaired at him.

"It's not sex."

She didn't take her eyes off him.

Seth sighed. "Or anything to do with sex."

"Mm.. okay, shoot."

"Well, now I dont want to, your being mean."

"Aww, baby." Summer coo'ed leaning in closer.

Seth puckered up, straining his lips.

Summer hit him in the stomach. "Don't be stupid, and tell me your idea."

Seth rubbed at his fresh bruise, pouting again.

Summer leaned closer, and Seth winced, but relaxed as he felt Summers soft lips touch his.

"Now, whats your suggestion?"

"The mall!"

"With who?" Summer asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Me!" Seth called triumphantly.

"Hmm.. Fine. But don't ask so.. Cohennn, stop winking at Captain Oats!"

* * *

"Summer, I think you have enough underwear."

"Cohen, this is the last store, I promise. Plus, if Im buying all this underwear, I'll have to model it." Summer turned her head and winked at Seth quickly before handing him her 5000 bags and racing into the store.

A few minutes later, Summer came out carrying 2 more bags, making it about 5002.

"Are you done yet?" Seth whined.

"Hey!" Summer protested, "I warned you before you came, when I shop, I _shop_, okay?"

"Hmpfh." Seth moped, walking into _The Candyshop_ a dollarstore.

"What are you doing?" Summer called. "I do _not_ go into stores where things cost less than 5 dollars!.. Wait for me!"

"What are those?" Summer asked, once inside the store.

"Nametags." Seth said, pointing to the 'Hello, I'm' part ontop of the sticker. He bent down and picked up a permanent marker. They rang through the checkout, Seth paid, and they walked back into the mall.

"What are they for?"

"This.." Seth said, writing 'spoiled' on the blank part of the sticker, and sticking it on Summers shirt.

"Oh yeah?" Summer said, stealing Seths tools. She wrote down EMO in her perfect, curly writing. She stuck it on his shirt.

"Yeap. EMO and proud."

They started walking again, towards a part of the mall Summer hardly ever went through. "Hey, Cohen!"

"What - what'd I do?"

Summer giggled. "Noo, look!" Summer pointed to a far left corner. "A photobooth! Lets go take pictures!"

"Summerrr!"

* * *

"Sit on my lap." Seth instructed, and Summer staired at him with those huge chocolate brown eyes. "Theres only one seat, darling." He mocked.

"Alright I'll sit on your lapp." Summer purred.

They put the money in the slot, and Summer grumbled. "It takes five minutes to work."

"Well I think we can think of something to do.." Seth said, kissing her neck, moving her teeshirt further down.

Summer turned around and started kissing Seth, full on, full frontal. She swung her legs around to wrap around him, really getting into it.

He started to take off his shirt, forgetting where they were, ignoring the blinding flash behind Summer.

A few minutes later, they were still going at it when someone pulled back their curtain, and Summer looked up.

"Excuse me, we're still waiting.."

"Sorry.." Seth muttered.

Summer pulled her shirt on, as did Seth, and walked into the long croud of people waiting outside. As they started walking, they heard a little voice: "you forgot your pictures!"

Summer marched back and stole them from the tiny hand, running after Seth.

* * *

"Lets go out on the gimmie sex!" Summer declaired, when they got back to his house.

"But it's pouring rain.."

"I didn't mean the boat, Seth.." Summer purred, pulling at Seths jeans.

Review!

How did ya like it? I added the last part because, ya know, its OC night..


End file.
